


The One in Which Sherlock Has Sensitive Feet (and the author uses medical terminology)

by fanaticalgeek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticalgeek/pseuds/fanaticalgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a fill for something on the kinkmeme quite some time ago. I can never keep up with things.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One in Which Sherlock Has Sensitive Feet (and the author uses medical terminology)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for something on the kinkmeme quite some time ago. I can never keep up with things.

It was a typical evening at 221B Baker Street, or as typical as it could be when the occupants weren't dashing about solving impossible cases. John was slouched on one end of the sofa, waiting on Sherlock to get out of the shower and join him. He had managed to convince his flatmate-turned-lover to have a quiet evening in front of the telly, even if Sherlock _did_ think it was terribly boring.  
  
Sherlock trounced into the room and flopped on the sofa just as John hit the play button for the movie. He placed his feet in John's lap, receiving a smirk in return. John settled a hand on top of Sherlock's narrow foot and ran his thumb along the 5th metatarsal of his right foot, easily tracing the bones under thin integument. Because he was focused on the movie, he almost missed the tiny shiver that ran through Sherlock's body. Curious, he began to almost caress from metatarsals back to tarsals and down to phalanges.  
  
Sherlock shivered more visibly and pressed his foot up into the touch, silently asking for more. John turned his head to watch Sherlock's—who was staring intently at the telly...too intently—reaction as he moved his hand to Sherlock's left foot and pressed his thumb against the arch, eliciting a gasp and choked moan from his flatmate's throat.  
  
John pressed more firmly into the instep and up, causing Sherlock to arch slightly, hips thrusting into midair and feet digging into John's grasp.  
  
He answered the unvoiced plea by turning until he was fully facing Sherlock, and used both hands to gently massage first one foot and then the other, pushing his thumbs into the soft tissue and up and out, spreading metatarsals and proximal phalanges just enough to feel good.  
  
Sherlock's head fell back, attempts at focusing on the movie completely erased in lieu of the waves of pleasure drawn over every nerve and sinew into his groin, all originating from John's hands on his feet.  
  
John kept his ministrations light, never hardening them, until Sherlock broke ever so slight with a cry for "More! Please, John, more!"  
  
He obliged, as he always did with the consulting detective, and firmed his touch, surgeon's fingers dancing over the dorsal side of the foot while thumbs worked from heel upwards along the bottom. Sherlock's groans grew in volume, and there was no way, by now, that John could miss the bulge in the taller man's pajama trousers.  
  
"Does it feel good, Sherlock?" he murmured rhetorically, but the man in question nodded anyway, too far gone in pleasure to answer with his usual snark.  
  
John smiled and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on the flexor muscle under the ball of his foot, dragging his blunt nails up to the tip of the tibia, but he quickly had to grab Sherlock's ankles to avoid a kick to the face as the detective bucked under his touch.  
  
He ran gentle hands up Sherlock's shins, soothing him down from his orgasm.  
  
Unable to stop the smug grin, he remarked, "Good?"  
  
Sherlock only shot him a glare, before collapsing back along the sofa.


End file.
